Not Just a Note
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Larry didn't leave just a note behind when he left to go back to Detroit. Ally gets a new case from someone to save Larry Paul. How will this end? ONE-SHOT! Ally/Larry if you didn't get that (Lally!)


**Not Just the Note**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I will never own Ally McBeal but I do WISH that I owned Robert Downey Jr, who wouldn't? **_

The note sat safely in her hand, as she held it close to her chest and tears formed in her eyes. Four words were all he had left for her to read, and now…..he was gone. He would never come back. Her eyes water at the thought of never seeing Larry Paul ever again.

_It's been 3 months…..3 long months. _

Ally sighed, covering her face remembering everything that had happened in the last little while….

**(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"_Hey Ally; I need to ask to you." _

_Ally turned to find Renee standing there. The other girl looked hopeful but also sad. "Yes?" Ally said._

"_I uh— I was asked to go on tour…..are you okay with that?" Renee said softly, "I mean I'd be back but I've always wanted this! But with…you know who leaving…-"_

"_Just go! I'll be okay!" Ally said waving her hands in the air, trying to get Renee to follow her dream. "Besides, I was just thinking about— well moving on. He has too I beat." _

_They didn't say Jamie's name because they knew that Larry had to still have feelings for her, and he was with Sam. Larry loved Sam._

_Renee hugged Ally tightly. "Okay, thank you Ally."_

**(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

That had been 3 weeks ago. Ally had found out that the note wasn't the only thing Larry had left behind, making her feel like shit but she couldn't find any way to contact him and say, "Hey Larry, I'm having your baby in a few months!"

She sighed as she pushed the thoughts away, sitting in her office doing some work. Richard had been very kind to her, and had said she could sit back and not get as much cases as before, he understood her pain. It reminded him of Whipper.

Right then, Richard entered the room. "Ally, I need to have you take on this case."

Ally looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Okay Richard…what's it about?"

"Well…" Richard shifted as he turned to look at this child….and it was Sam! Ally's mouth fell open.

"Sam?"

"Ally!" the little boy turned before he rushed over towards the blond. He jumped into her arms, burying his face into her breasts- which had grown over the past few months as she was going to be having a baby. "It's really you Ally!"

She blushed. "Yeah it's me— but what are you doing here? Isn't your father going to be wondering where you are?"

Sam pulled back to look her right in the eye. "Dad thinks that you're better off without him in your life— but Ally, he's falling apart! He doesn't like to do much other than working or being a bum. Please Ally, you gotta do something! I'm scared that I'm gonna lose my Dad for real this time and no chance of getting him back!" He looked really scared, and she couldn't say no to the kid.

Ally nodded as she took in a deep breath. "What do you need me to do?"

"You gotta come with me back to Detroit!" Sam said with a rush of air.

"What-?! I can't go there Sam! My job—"

"Dad _needs _you Ally!" Sam shouted, looking really fearful. "He still loves you Ally; please he really, really needs you!"

Ally looked at Richard who nodded. "Can I go to him?" She asked.

"Of course," everyone looked to find John. "You need him just as much Ally. You two belong together."

She nodded, and then marched out towards the door, with Sam beside her. "Well I gotta go pack!"

So off the pair were heading towards the doors and to Ally and Renee's apartment.

**(x)(x)(x)(x)**

They were at the airport when Ally felt it. She was gonna puke! She looked around and noticed some person eating a burger, one she never could be around. She cupped her mouth and then hurried to the bathroom. Sam was surprised, jumped and then went after her. "Ally, where are you going!?" he shouted.

"The bathroom!" she replied.

When she came back out, Sam was standing there looking worried. "What's wrong?"

_Wow he's really smart for a 7 year old… _Ally thought. "Well— when two people really love each other— uh I'm pregnant…."

"With Dad's baby?" Sam looked hopeful.

She nodded. "Yeah,"

"Oh my Gosh THAT'S GREAT!" Sam looked so happy, "I'm gonna be a big brother!"

_Yeah, _Ally thought. "But you can't tell Larry!"

"Why?"

"I don't know if he wants a baby, you know? I'm not even sure if well…I don't want to take him away from you again. It broke him last time." Ally explained. She knew she sounded crazy and she blushed brightly. "Uh just, I need to figure out what to tell him…I mean, we didn't plan on having children for a long time— we said we'd get married first…and then well, he ran from me…"

Sam looked saddened. "He only ran because he thought it was a bad omen when the waiter screwed up their desserts."

"Huh?"

"He was gonna ask you to marry him Ally!" Sam said with a grin, it looked a little force. "But you didn't hear it from me." He winked.

Her heart pounded in her chest, as she thought of it. It made sense, and she could see why Larry would take it as a bad omen. But still, why wouldn't he just talk to her? "So….He was going to ask me to marry him?"

Sam nodded but put a finger to his mouth, as if saying 'Shh!'. She nodded. "Come on, let's get going quickly Ally! Dad's not getting any better!"

The two hurry to the airport.

**(x)(x)(x)(x)**

It took awhile to get to Detroit but once there, Ally was having second thoughts. "Sam, what if he doesn't want to see me?! What am I gonna do then?!"

"Of course he wants to see you Ally! All he's been talking about is you!" Sam explained, "All he whines about is how stupid he had been!"

"But—"

"Come on, let's get a cab quick! I don't want Mom or Dad worrying _too _much about me and start asking questions!" Sam said quickly as he pulled her along.

Ally pouted but followed, as she didn't even have a clue where she was going. Once in a cab, they began to heading to where Ally guessed was Larry's. "Are…are we going to Larry's?" Ally asked quietly.

Sam nodded, "Yup! I thought since ya know Dad's working late tonight, we could get you all set up before he gets there."

"M'kay," Ally mumbled.

**(x)(x)(x)(x) **

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" Ally was freaking out as they snuck into Larry's apartment, and her stuff was at Jamie's in case Larry didn't want her around. However, Sam kept saying he would. "What if he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you Ally!" Sam reassured her. "Trust me, okay?" Then, Sam was pushing her behind the couch. "Stay here and stay quiet! Dad's home!"

"What about you?" Ally asked.

"I'm supposed to be here for dinner tonight," Sam explained.

Ally made an 'o' with her mouth, "Oh!"

Then, Sam went over to sit in front of the TV, watching some random Power Rangers show. Ally listened and heard the door open. "Hey Sport, whatcha doing?" Ally felt her heart freeze when she heard _his _voice. It was Larry!

"I'm watching TV," Sam replied.

"What are you watching then?" Larry asked, and Ally heard him walk over and sit down beside Sam.

"Power Rangers!" Sam said smiling brightly.

"Yeah? That sounds cool," Larry said.

"Yeah Power Rangers is cool!" Sam quickly said. "So Dad…how was work?" He asked, changing the topic.

Larry shrugged. "What would you think? It was pretty boring— not anything like—"

"Working for Cage & Fish?" Sam asked.

Ally heard Larry wince. "Yeah, it wasn't like Cage & Fish."

"But you didn't work there," Sam pointed out.

"Yes I never worked there but the people— they were always so friendly. It was a nice change, ya know? But that's beside the point!" Larry said trying to push everything aside. "Would you like to have pizza for dinner?"

"Okay! But Dad there—"

"You miss us?" Ally couldn't stay quiet anymore. Larry whipped around, his eyes wide as Ally stood up. "You miss _me_?"

Larry couldn't breathe let alone talk. "Ally, is that you?"

She nodded. "Why didn't you ever call?"

"I thought you hated me…."

"Never!" Ally quickly said. Sam sat off to the side. "I _love _you Larry Paul!"

"How?" Larry asked quietly. "How can you love me?"

Ally walked over slowly, "Because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You completed me! I was happiest when I was with you. And then, you helped me get over Billy Thomas."

"Billy—?"

"Billy Thomas. He was my first love. But you're it Larry, you may not be my first but you're my last." Ally explained. "And…and I'm pregnant."

Larry's mouth dropped, "W-what?"

She smiled. "I, Ally McBeal, am pregnant with your baby, Larry Paul."

"Really?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

Then, he rushed to her to kiss her lips. "Will you ever take me back?" He asked.

"Of course! That's why I came here with Sam!" Ally explained.

And well, everything else just kinda followed.

**Shitty one-shot but hey I don't care**

**LARRY/ALLY FOREVER! I'm gonna be cool and start calling that pairing Lally! Or Allrry? I like Lally! HAHHA I SHIP LALLY! Do you? REVIEW! **


End file.
